


Betrayed and Insane

by TheBlueKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter in Azkaban, Hermione Granger Bashing, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueKitty/pseuds/TheBlueKitty
Summary: He was blamed for Sirius's death. Slowly, his mind begins to break. He gives into the madness. After all, he does have Black Blood.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 55
Kudos: 872
Collections: Waiting for updates





	1. Chapter 1

"I didn't kill Sirius, Bellatrix did! And you all saw it!"

Harry was angry, no, he was livid. They're convicting him of the murder of his Godfather, Sirius Black.

"Oh, we know my dear boy, but the Ministry doesn't." There was that stupid eye twinkle of his.

"You can't do that! They won't believe you."

"Oh, but they will, after all. You'll be so insane, that you'll admit to it all."

"No, I won't." He was confused on that last bit. "Why are you doing this anyways."

"I'm doing this because you have been trying to get away. And I can't have that, not my prized weapon."

" _ I'm not a weapon _ !" 

"Oh but yes you are, now, be a good little weapon and obey."

Harry didn't know what spell Dumbasadoor used. But everything went black and fuzzy. 

When he seemingly finally woke up. They just declared him insane and the murderer of Sirius Black. 

"Wha-"

"Come  _ Potter _ ." Some Auror spat his name.

"I didn't." He was at a loss for words.

"Of course you didn't. You just confirmed that you did."

They soon dragged him away. He felt that horrible pull in his naval. Once he realized that they apparated, he was already being dragged up to Azkaban.

He tried to struggle, but they tightened their grip and hit him on the back of the head, leaving him dazed. 

"Stop trying, this is your home now."

"No." His voice came out quiet, refusing to consider this even close to being home.

They made it to the top and through him into a cell. "Have fun rotting in hell." And they walked away.

Harry looked around in defeat.

"I didn't do it though." 

His anger came back to him, causing him to stand up and punch the wall,  _ hard _ . There was a painful  **_crack_ ** . 

Harry pulled his hand back, cursing quite severely under his breath. He leaned against the wall as he cradled his injured hand. 

Tears started to fall from his eyes. "All a bunch of fucking liers and manipulators." He slid down the wall.

And he stayed there, unmoving, for hours. Until the Dementors finally came by. He stared at it. It stared back.

"What, are you not going to do anything." His voice hoarse from crying for hours.

It came in. But stopped in front of him. Instead of trying to take his soul. It brought its hand out and touched. 

He shivered, it was so cold. It retracted its hand before floating away.

As soon as it was gone, he sucked in a breath of air. He didn't know what happened, but he hated it.

Slowly that was what everyday became like. No one came by his cell. He was the only one in this section. 

_ * _ _ meanwhile, London _ _ * _

"So the boy-who-lived. Blamed for his own Godfather's death," Voldemort rasped out.

The Death Eaters around him looked at the Headline. All confused why he was being blamed. Bellatrix had clearly killed him.

"Sounds like they didn't need him anymore, My Lord," Severus spoke up.

"Do tell."

"He was apparently being more independent, less like a  _ weapon _ ."

Voldemort let out a hiss like laugh. "They threw away their only chance."

"It does make me wonder, My Lord, doesn't he have Black blood," Lucius spoke up.

That one question made everyone freeze. It was true, Harry Potter's Grandmother was a Black. They all soon began to laugh.

"He'll go insane."

"The Black's insanity is quite known."

"Lets see how this plays out. Especially once they realize his heritage."

_ * _ _ Back to Harry _ _ * _

All he had was himself, his thoughts, and the Dementors. No one even came to feed him. Dementors brought him water, but that was it.

He began to mumble to himself. Wishing he could have someone else answer. 

"Why am I here…they technically threw an Ancient and Noble house in here without thinking…hehe, good thing I told the Goblins to lock my vault…" he kept mumbling along the lines of how he will get out.

He felt the cold chill of the Dementors. He glanced up, seeing two come into his cell. He tilted his head at that. 

"What? Gonna finally kill me?"

They both come up to him. Both reaching out and tapping his head.

He grunts in pain. Why was it hurting? It usually left him cold, not hurt.

The pain seemed to increase, and they were not moving away. The pain increased, his nerves seemed to be on fire. His head was pounding.

Finally. He let out a blood curdling scream. 

The Dementors pulled away after, and left. He was left spasming on the ground. 

He curled in onto himself. Silent tears streaming down his face as he stared blankly at the wall. He would twitch every once and awhile. 

For days he stayed like that. Just staring ahead. Never moving, besides a light twitch. 

The Dementors came back. Leaving him in this same state. Soon they were coming twice a day instead of once every other day.

_ *two months later _ * 

How long had it been, a week, a month. He didn't know and he didn't care.

He sat in the corner of his cell, nothing but skin and bones. The only thing keeping him alive was his magic. He had been starved, not that he wasn't used to it. The Dursleys were one of the worst kinds of muggles really.

He heard someone being dragged. Towards his area too.

"Come on, get in there." The Auror shoved someone into the cell across from him.

The two Auror's smiled at whoever they threw into the other cell. Before one tensed.

"Isn't this the area that traitor is in?"

"Yeah."

They both turned towards his cell.

"Is that him in the corner?"

"Has to be, he's been the only one in this section."

"Has…anyone been feeding him?"

"I don't know, but that's not our problem, let's get out of here."

They both soon left. Allowing Harry to see who they brought in.

' _ Bellatrix Lestrange, she got caught again huh. _ '

"Who's over there. Who's the little Itty bitty baby." She began to cackle.

But she felt the air chill. She watched two Dementors come down the hall and into the cell opposite of hers.

"No," she heard a quiet whimper.

Harry let out a pained yelp as they touched his head again. Pain flared through his body.

He let out a strangled cry. Again his nerves were on fire. And his head was throbbing.

Finally they stopped. He curled in on himself in the corner.

The Dementors moved away. Not even stopping at Bellatrix.

She was shocked. "Hey, kid."

Harry looked towards her. She didn't know it was him.

He got up, twitching and flinching horribly everytime he moved. He slowly comes to the light.

Bellatrix took in a sharp intake of air. " _ Potter? _ "


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix learns some things. Harry has lost it. And Voldemort is getting a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Discord server if anyone would like to join.
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27

It had been a week since Bellatrix found out it was Harry Potter in the other cell. And she could safely say, he was in constant hell.

She doesn't know what the Dementors were doing. But it seemed to cause constant pain to him. And when he described the pain, she took in a sharp intake of breath. He just described the cruciatus curse. 

But he also explained like they were trying to pull something out of him. Something latched onto his core, his very being.

Somehow, the Dementors are casting their own version of the curse, but at the same time, not the same curse. Because it apparently started out with just a throbbing headache, now, he's hurting.

She was currently watching him shake and twitch from the last session with the Dementors. And he's not doing too hot.

"Potter," she tried to get his attention.

He just continued to shake and twitch, mumbling to himself.

"Potter."

Nothing.

"Harry!"

He flinched violently and looked up. He held himself like he was trying to protect himself.

Like she was going to hurt him. Yes, she would have. But she's been watching this for a week. And she's not liking it.

He was meant to be the chosen one. The one to protect the light. But they threw him into Azkaban because he was becoming too independent. Because he didn't want to be on a leash. Because he didn't want to kill anyone.

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. I might be insane, but I do have morals." She spoke to him quietly and gently. 

"Everyone hurts me. No one cares. And you won't be any different." His voice raspy from both screaming and hardly any use.

She felt her chest tighten at his words. She didn't know why. And it made her frown.

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt you. I'm without my magic and we're in different cells."

"You'll figure something out, you're Bellatrix fucking Lestrange. Besides, I'm used to it. Being lied to, being hurt…being beaten."

"Harry…you were…you were beaten? Its against the law to intentionally harm a magical child, magical children are cherished in the wizarding world, it's punishable by death depending by the extent." Her voice small, quiet.

He looked at her with hesitant eyes. "Near death, multiple times, starved, I've got the scars to prove it."

"Most definitely death." She looked sad. A look not known for her.

He gave out a raspy laugh. "Yet the light did nothing. Dumblefuck knew I was abused. He was the one that left on my abusive muggle relatives doorstep. In the middle of the night!"

"Harry…"

"As you can see, nobody loves me. And nobody ever will."

"The Dark side will." Give her a break, she saw an opportunity and took it.

"The Dark side is currently trying to kill me if you haven't noticed."

"Not right now, if you're in Azkaban, that's a clear sign that the Light doesn't want you anymore. The Dark Lord has spoken of leaving you be. But with me being in here, he will come. And he will see your condition."

He looked at her before turning back to the wall and curling up. She sighed, but moved back to sit against the wall.

She was serious when she said the Dark Lord wasn't exactly looking to kill him right now. He saw no point in killing Harry Potter if he wasn't being the Light's weapon.

She closed her eyes with a sigh and sat there. She stayed like that, for a long while. Until she felt the unforgiving chill of the Dementors. That was when she snapped her eyes open.

They were here early. And by Harry's rigid but shaky form, he knew they were here early as well.

She can never forget his blood curdling screams. They way his body continues to twitch and flinch. And the way the Dementors don't care.

_ * _ _ four months _ _ * _

Bellatrix stared as Harry giggled and talked to himself. He occasionally would look at her and would ask her opinion on something, usually how to  _ take care of _ someone on the Light side.

He sometimes had a crazed and deranged look in his eyes, and sometimes he looks like the same boy she met four months ago. It sure as hell didn't help that the Dementors don't feed him.

He was literally skin and bones. He apparently was small and thin before this. Now he's just small, there is no fat on that boy's body.

They were both sitting in their cells. Bellatrix mediating, something Harry recommended to her before…well before he is what he is now. Harry was using a rock to sketch out his plans.

They both paused when they felt the magic shift. A very strong magical presence was on the island. A very familiar magical presence to Bellatrix.

The crazed smile that appeared on her face would almost scare anybody. But Harry is slightly crazed right now, so he didn't react besides a little giggle.

"My Lord is here." 

Harry's eyes widened before he smiled a similar smile. He dropped his head back, opened his mouth, and let out a Black grade cackle. A cackle that even sent a tingling feeling down Bellatrix's spine.

He even unknowingly sent chills down some Death Eaters spines that came with their Dark Lord. "Do you think that's Bella?" Nott Sr. asked.

"No." That was the simple answer Lord Voldemort gave before carrying on.

They made it to where they were keeping Bellatrix. When they got there, they were not expecting a soft smiling Bellatrix. 

She was, in fact, smiling softly at Harry. His cackle had been reduced to insane giggles.

"Harry."

That made everyone else too turn and look at the other cell. And they saw the Boy-who-lived in the other cell. Literally just skin and bones.

"Yes Bella~." Small giggles escaped as he tried to stop himself.

"Do you know who's here?"

He turned and looked at the group. His eyes seemed so much bigger and greener without his glasses, and the fact that his face is sunken in.

He blinked at the group before turning back to her. He gave a little pout.

"This is where we say goodbye…Isn't it?"

He looked so heart broken. He looked broken in general. But he looked much worse with that sad look in his eyes. She hadn't seen him sad in three and a half months.

He gave her a shaky smile before shakily making his way to his corner and curling up. He didn't have to hear her say it, he knew she was leaving.

"Can you…Can you curse them for me…The Light." He looked at her before turning back to the wall.

Bellatrix looked towards her Dark Lord. A pout on her lips. "I know he's meant to be your 'nemesis' but can we keep him. I mean, look at him. I doubt he wants to fight against you."

"Bella." Voldemort sighed.

"You didn't spend the past four months with him. You don't know what I've seen happen to him." This was the first time she was going to go against him.

He sighed again, and rubbed his temples. He looked back at Harry, who hadn't moved, before looking back at Bella.

"Is he really that important to you?"

"I wouldn't be going against you on this if it wasn't."

He sighed again, because she was right. If it wasn't that important, she wouldn't be making a big deal.

"Fine, but you take responsibility for him."

Bella nodded happily, and  _ finally  _ stepped out of her cell, refusing to leave without Harry.

"You know, I'm not a dog." Everyone but Bella and Voldemort jumped at Harry's raspy voice. That caused him to let out another Black cackle.

"How in the ever loving bloody fuck can he cackle like that," Gibbon asked.

"Believe it or not, his Grandmother on his Father's side was a Black," Bellatrix smiled her smile," meaning we are cousins in some way, but I insist on him calling me Aunty Bella like Draco."

"We don't have time for this, Bellatrix, grab the boy and let's go." Voldemort turned and stalked off, everyone, minus the female, following.

Bellatrix opened his cell and walked in. "Harry. Are you coming?"

He looked at her blankly. "They don't want me to come."

"But I do."

"I don't understand why."

"Because I understand that you don't deserve to be in here. Now," she gently grabbed his arm," come on."

Just like that, she dragged him out of his cell, and out of Azkaban. 

"Are you ready?" Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Yes my Lord." Bella smiled.

"Then grab onto someone and apparate."

Bella nodded and looked down at Harry. "Nott." She looked at Nott senior as she spoke. "You take Harry, and don't try anything, or I'll make you regret it." She smiles ever so sweetly.

Said male gulped and nodded, offering his arm to the young boy. Harry blinked at him before hesitantly grabbed the offered arm. And there's that horrid feeling.

He took in air as soon as they landed. He closed his eyes and pushed away from Nott Sr. He grabbed his head as he let out a grunt of pain.

"I thought you were bringing just my sister to me." Harry looked slightly where the voice was at.

Narcissa Malfoy was making her way to the swaying Harry. He flinched away from her as he realized how close she was.

"We did. But she insisted on bringing Potter." Voldemort was, again, rubbing his temples.

"Harry, do you think you could let my dear sweet sister check you over?"

Harry eyed Narcissa with an unreadable look. But Bella understood that look. She kneeled down in front of him. When he sat down on the floor? He has no idea. It was probably when the headache worsened.

"I promise she won't do what the Dementors did." That was the softest Narcissa has  _ ever  _ heard her sister.

"No curse?"

"No curse."

"Fine."

She smiled as she helped him up. She looked at her sister. "Careful with him." 

She watched her nod and guide Harry out of the room.

"Now," she froze as her Lord spoke," you are going to explain exactly what happened within the four months you were in there. And hopefully the six he was."

She turned to him with a dark glint in her eyes. "Of course my Lord." They walked off to his study. She readily explained exactly what she had seen.


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa becomes protective and so does Nagini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you go know, Slipknot was the only thing I listened to this whole chapter.

Narcissa was incredibly worried about the boy. He was exposed to Dementors, apparently a lot too. As she was checking him, he giggled, even if she accidentally hurt him by pushing just a bit too hard, he’d giggle.

“Tell me when I’m hurting you Potter.”

“Black.”

“What?” She looked up at the boy.

“I want to be known by Sirius’s last name…”

“But what about your parents?”

“Didn’t exactly know them Lady Malfoy.” His voice was quiet, yet it held respect when he said her last name.

“So Harry Black?”

“Hadrian Black ma’am.”

She nodded. “You hold a lot of respect for my late cousin.”

“He’s the only one that ever cared about me.”

She hummed. “No other adult in your life has cared for you?” The stories always said he was raised spoiled.

“No ma’am…” He was obviously sad.

“My sister cares for you now, doesn’t she?”

“I still don’t understand why Bella does.”

“She watched whatever happened in there.”

“I thought she would have enjoyed watching me get tortured.”

“She might have the Black insanity, but you’re still a child.”

Harry, Hadrian Narcissa reminded herself, nodded. “But I was, am, the boy who lived.”

“But still a child.”

Hadrian frowns. “That's not how the light saw it…”

“How did they see it.” she gently pushed on his ribs, apologizing when he began to giggle.

“They,” he giggled,”Saw me as their little weapon.”

“They didn’t even treat you as a child?”

“Why would they need to treat their weapon as a child?”

Narcissa kept her frown as she wrapped. “I’m all done Hadrian.”

“Thank you Lady Malfoy, what do I need to take?”

“We’ll have to have Snape make you some malnourishment potions. We’ll have to make sure you eat normally, and at the right times. You’ll have to rest, your body is small and weak, I’m surprised you’re alive.”

“I’m the boy that can’t die.” He looked away.

“We might need to get you a mind healer.”

“It won’t work.”

“What do you mean dear?”

“When has any healer been able to stop Black madness?”

“But you aren- Your grandmother….”

He nodded. He smiled a little bit, the only bit of non insanity she’s seen. “Thank you for thinking about it though.”

She nods at him and gently ruffles his hair. He looked at her confused. 

“What was that?”

“You’ve never had anyone ruffle your hair?”

“To be fair, no one has cared.”

She nodded. “It’s a small sign of affection.”

He nodded. “Oh….thank you.”

“Let’s go find you some clothes.”

“Will anything fit?”

“We’ll find something.” 

He nodded and followed her out. Looking around as they went. He believed they were in Malfoy Manor. He briefly wondered if Draco was here. He shook his head. No he wouldn’t be. He should be at Hogwarts.

They walk by a closed door and he feels the strong magical presence. Looks like he knows where Lord Voldemort is right now. He nodded to himself and continued to follow Lady Malfoy.

He heard a hiss behind him, this caused him to stop and turn. Nagini was slithering right to him.

“ _ Intruder, will please master, I’ll kill it _ .”

“ _ Please don’t try and kill me, I just got out of Azkaban Nagini. _ ”

This caused her to stop and stare up at him. She tilted her head. 

“ _ You speak the language of the snakes? _ ”

He nodded. 

“ _ Yeah, it’s nice to finally meet her Nagini _ .”

He had bent down and held out his hand to her. He watched her slowly slither up and sniff his hand.

“ _ You’re the Potter boy! _ ”

“ _ I would like to go by Hadrian Black, in remembrance of my late Godfather _ .”

“ _ Why is master letting you stay? _ ”

“ _ Bella begged him to ‘keep me’ as if i was some pet _ .”

“ _ Being a pet isn’t so bad _ .”

“ _ Yeah, but i just got done being the Lights little obedient weapon _ .”

“ _ What if master makes you a weapon for him _ ?”

“ _ I run _ .”

“ _ You would run? Even if that meant safety _ .”

“ _ If it meant i was seen as nothing more than a tool yes _ .”

He didn’t realize he had sat down. Nagini curled around him, protectively. Neither of them even realized they were like that. But Narcissa did, and she didn’t know how to feel. It was always weird to hear the Dark Lord talk to his companion, but now Hadrian was as well. And the fact Nagini was protectively wrapped around the boy. And she had no clue what they were saying.

“ _ You would stay if you weren’t used as a tool again? _ ”

“ _ Potentially, I don’t want to be a part of the war. I’m tired. I never wanted to do this to begin with. _ ”

“ _ You never wanted to fight? _ ”

“ _ Maybe in the beginning, but when I had my Godfather, and he was working on getting custody of me, after I got my Godfather, I didn’t see the point. _ ”

“ _ But did he want to fight? _ ”

“ _ Not after being locked in Azkaban for twelve years without a trial, which Dumbles could have gotten him. _ ”

“ _ So he left him to rot?! _ ”

“ _ So he could have the perfect little pawn _ .”

“ _ But he didn’t get that _ .”

“ _ Nope. Maybe at first, but once I learned by Godfather was wrongly imprisoned, and Dumbles could have gotten him out, he lost his ‘good little weapon’. _ ”

“ _ So the Light side fucked up _ .”

He nodded. “ _ The Light side fucked up _ .”

Nagini nodded. “ _ I like you, I hope he keeps you around _ .”

“ _ I think Bella is telling him what happened right now _ .”

“ _ Oh, that's why I can feel his anger _ .”

“ _ Wait, shouldn’t I feel his anger as well, I am a Horcrux like you _ .”

Nagini gave a snake like shrug, however the fuck she pulled that off. “ _ I don’t know, I just know he’s not happy right now _ .”

Hadrian nodded. Then he remembered he was meant to be following Lady Malfoy. He looked up at her. “Sssorry Lady Malfoy.” Oh wow, he’s never heard the hiss carry over like that.

“It’s fine Hadrian, she’s probably happy to have someone else to talk to.”

Narcissa offered him a small smile. He tried to give her one back, but it didn’t look quite right. It looked a bit more insane than he was probably intending.

“Come now Hadrian, let's hope to find you some clothes.” 

She watched him nod, then worriedly watch him to struggle to get up. She quickly came to his side and steadied him. 

“Easy Hadrian, you’re still weak. And you will be for a while.”

He nodded, then noted how the weight of Nagini didn’t leave. He looked down at the snake to see her firmly attached to him. He gave a small twitch of his lips and scratched her head.

“Isss it okay for her to come with uss?” The slurs on his ‘s’s were weird.

Narcissa hummed. “It is up to her.”

He looked down at the snake again, watching her enthusiastically nod her head. He nodded again then turned to Lady Malfoy.

He begins to follow her again, scratching Nagini’s head every now and then. 

They come to a room. Narcissa opened the door and motioned for Hadrian to follow her. He walks in and looks around. 

“What are you comfortable in?” She was looking through clothes.

“Big baggy clothes, things like hoodies and sweatpants.”

She nods. “We’ve got a hoodie, don’t ask how or why, I know we’re purebloods, we don’t have sweatpants, but we got baggy trousers.” She turns and looks at him. 

He nods. “I need to shower, don’t I?”

She nods. “You were in there for months. You need a shower.” 

Hadrian nods again, he slowly takes the outstretched clothes. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem Hadrian, I’m happy to help. Now, the bathroom is just past that door.”

“Who’s room is this ma’am?”

“It’s a guest, so it’s yours now.”

He slowly nods and goes into the bathroom. He lets Nagini slither off of him, letting her leave the room before he shuts the door.

The bathroom was big, definitely bigger than his cell. Definitely luxurious as well. He didn’t like it.

He quickly started the shower. He took off the Azkaban prison clothes, he stared down at the number on the underside of his forearm. The number that shows he was a criminal. A criminal that was innocent. Is this what Sirius felt? Is this what it felt like, everytime he stared down at the number?

Hadrian shook his head and checked the water. He nodded to himself and got in, watching the dirt and grime come of him. He started to scrub, watching more come off, watching his skin to become clear.

After a good thirty minutes of scrubbing his body, he turned off the water. He got out and dried off, he made a small noise in the back of his throat at the softness of the towel. He slowly pulled on the clothes he was given. They engulfed him. The hoodie went just above his knees, it was huge, giving him room  _ inside _ the hoodie. And the pants went  _ way _ past his feet, he had to roll them up.

He starred in the mirror, he didn’t recognize himself. His hair was long, like Sirius’s. His green eyes held a haunted look, dulling the color of them. His lighting bolt scar….He didn’t even know what the dementors did, but it looked different. Instead of the single bolt of lighting, it looked like multiple bolts of lighting dancing across the right side of his forehead. All of this was blurry to him, he didn’t have glasses, but he could still distinguish the major changes.

He slowly left the bathroom, keeping his arms close to his body. He thought about what time it should be in the year. He was convicted of the false murder in June, and accoding to Bellatrix, he had been there two months before her. It was definitely cold outside, he believes he saw snow earlier. 

Had it been five, maybe six, months? He wasn’t sure. And he didn’t know who to ask. Because if it's five, he still has a month before Draco gets here, if he was there for six, he only had days, unless he was already here. Oh god, he hoped he wasn’t here. He couldn’t handle being picked on for going to Azkaban.

He took a deep breath, and finally looked around the room. It was big, bigger than the bathroom. He didn’t like these big spaces. He felt out in the open.

The room's main theme was silver and a dark blue. He looked at the fourposter bed and was surprised to see Nagini laying there. 

“ _ I thought you would go back to your master _ .”

“ _ I want to be around you, you’re too small, you need protection _ .”

He gives her a weak smile. “ _ My wand was snapped, I do need protection, but I don’t think the dark lord wants you away from him for long. _ ”

“ _ He can get over it, I’m watching over you now _ .”

He holds out his hand to her. She slithers up his arm and wraps around his body. She lays her head on his shoulder, making herself clearly seen. 

“ _ Let’s go youngling _ .”

“ _ Where am I going? _ ”

“ _ Crazy witch _ .”

“ _ Bella, got it. _ ”

He left the room and began his search. He hoped she would cackle or something, give him a good general area where she could be. He walked for a little bit, not seeing anyone, then running into someone, literally.

Hadrian fell to the floor. He quickly got up and started apologizing. He was looking down at his hands.

“Potter.”

He looked up, Lucius Malfoy.

“I’m sorry sir, I was looking for Bella…” He looked down.

“She’s with the Dark Lord still.”

Hadrian nodded. “Do you know where Lady Malfoy is? I would like to thank her.”

“She should be in the library, follow me Potter.”

“Black.”

“What?” Lucius turned and looked down at the boy. Freezing when he sees the haunted look in those green eye, and Nagini seemingly glaring at him.,

“Hadrian Black. Thats my name.”

Lucius nodded, still distracted by that haunted look. “Follow me.” He turned again and began walking.

Hadrian quickly followed. Soon they came to big double doors. Lucius opened it and went in, Hadrian followed.

“Cissa, someone wanted to see you.”

Narcissa looks up from her book and smiles when she sees the smaller boy. “Oh, hello Hadrian, feeling better after that shower?”

“Yes ma’am, thank you ma’am, for everything.”

“It’s no trouble why don’t you come join me, it’s quiet right now, perfect time to read.”

Hadrian nodded and came towards her. He slowly sat down on the couch, pulling his knees to him without disturbing Nagini. He didn’t realize how tired he was until he sat down. He didn’t want to be rude, so he forced himself to stay awake.

“Are you okay dear?”

He looked over to Lady Malfoy and nodded. He gently rubbed his eyes. 

“If you would like to sleep, you can. I do not mind. It’s been a long day for you.”

He nods and lays his head in his arms against the armrest. He felt Nagini slither to where her head was on his. He felt safe with her. He slowly closed his eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.

Narcissa looked over to him and smiled softly. She went back to her book and turned the page. She was becoming protective, she knew that. But she’d be damned if she let this boy suffer anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna rant and make friends?
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27


	4. Mindspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort realizes how attached Bella is to Hadrian, and Hadrian meets someone in his sleep

Bellatrix waited for Voldemort to digest everything she just told him. 

His jaw had tightened as he clenched his teeth. Eye closed as he tried to reign his anger back in. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. 

“So.” He drawled out. “You’re telling me, he was starved, for six months, and twice a day, dementors would come into his cell and do something similar to the cruciatis curse?” He watched her nod. “And you watched the Black madness slowly take over him?”

“Yes my Lord. It….It got him good. But I am not shocked, I wouldn’t be shocked if my cousin did a blood adoption under Dumbles nose, not letting the man find out. If you add that to the blood of his Grandmother, it is understandable how quickly the Black madness set in. Plus being driven by the anger of the betrayal of the light.”

Voldemort nodded along. “It might be smart to secretly get him to Gringotts, the Ministry can't touch him there. And I should tell him of my plans, see if the old coot lied to him like he has to everyone else.” He thought for a second. “I need to make sure that Severus does  **_not_ ** tell the old fool that we have the boy now. And we need to have Severus actually look at the boy.” He sighed annoyed. 

“I know my Lord, I’ll have Cissa talk to him.” 

Voldemort nodded. He sighed again. “We better go find him...and Nagini, I dont know where she has gone off to.” He stood. “Let us go.”

Bellatrix nodded and followed her Lord out. 

And they searched the manor, they had no idea where the boy was. Voldemort was beginning to lose his temper when they ran into Lucius.    
  


“Is something wrong my Lord?” He bowed a little to him. 

“Yes, do you know where Kitten is?” Bella asked with that crazed smile.

“I assume you’re talking about the boy. He is with Cissa in the family library. I have a meeting to get to, I will see you two later.” And he was off, robes billowing behind him.

“Dramatic ass.” Bella rolled her eyes amused.

“Let’s go.” He started towards the library. Bella nodded and practically skipped behind him.

They knocked on the library and opened the door. They blinked at the sight that greeted them.

Hadrian’s head somehow ended up on Narcissa’s lap, she was calmly running a hand through his hair with a soft smile. Nagini was somewhat curled up above him. He looked the most peaceful Bellatrix has ever seen him. But the clothes practically engulfed him, making him look even smaller.

Narcissa looked up to the both of them and smiled. “He just fell asleep.” She motioned for them to join her. They sat on the couch opposite of her. “He’ll need glasses, he has been squinting horribly.”

Bella nodded with a soft smile. “He didn’t have his glasses on at Azkaban, I imagine they broke somewhere between when he was convicted and me getting there.” She hummed gently.

“I have already decided he needs to go to Gringotts to settle some things. We can glamour him so he can get proper clothes, a new wand, glasses, and whatever else he wants.” Voldemort crossed one leg across his other and accio’d a book to himself.

“What are you reading my Lord?” Bellatrix leaned over to see what he was reading. 

“How to call all the pieces of my soul back, I would like to have my looks back.” And his sanity. “I am debating leaving the one in him.” He flipped through the book.

She nodded. She got up and went to look for a book on blood magic.

“How long has Nagini been here?” Voldemort looked at his dozing snake, that hasn’t left the boy's side since he got in.

“She found us in the hallway on the way to find Hadrian some clothes. He had sat down and had a conversation with him. She hasn’t left his side except for when he took a shower.” Narcissa turned a page. “She was coiled around him protectively when they entered with Lucius.”

He nodded, going back to his book. Bellatrix soon sat down next to him.

And that's how they were for the next few hours. Adults reading as the teenage boy and snake slept.

Narcissa hummed as she looked up. “I have to pick up Draco tomorrow from school.”

Bellatrix looked up from her book. “How will he react to Hadrian being here.”

“Well, Hadrian’s room is next to yours. I was planning on telling him once we got here. You saw how upset he was that Hadrian was thrown into Azkaban.”

Bella nodded. She looked at Voldemort. “Your thoughts my Lord?”

“Hadrian needs to be informed of Draco’s arrival, and if Draco plans on letting any of his friends over.”

“I’ll tell him.” Bella nods.

Voldemort nodded. “Then I see no need for any of us to worry….except for when I get Severus over. Then we can worry a bit.”

“He hates the boy.” Narcissa frowned.

Bella and Voldemort nodded. They knew. Severus only ever talks about how much he despises James Potter’s spawn. It's like he forgot that he is also Lily’s….

“We should probably have him checked for compulsion charms and any potion in his system.” Voldemort sighed.

“Oh! Cissa, do you think you could talk to Severus?”

“I’ll try. He needs to look at the boy himself.”

Bella nodded. “I’m not letting Hadrian out of my sight…..I need to introduce Rodolphus to him!”

Narcissa giggled at her sister. “Yes, you should probably tell your husband about the boy that you have unofficially adopted.”

Bella nodded. She soon had a far away look in her eyes. “We always wanted children…” She was never given the chance to be a mother. She spoiled Draco when she could, but it wasn’t the same. She looked at Hadrian, why was it different with him.

Narcissa had a slight smile. This was a good opportunity for her sister and her brother-in-law.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. Not into that whole ‘Love’ thing. He blanched. He will never understand the point of ‘love’. He went back to his book.

Cissa and Bella both went back to their books. Bella would look over her book to Hadrian, making sure he was okay. She’s never seen him sleep this wrong. Dont get her wrong, she’s happy he is able to sleep. But she needs to make sure he doesn’t start to have a nightmare. 

Hadrian wasn’t having a nightmare. He was sleeping peacefully. Well, to the outside world. But he was inside his head. He was going through his mind, using the time for his body to rest to strengthen his mind. He organized his memories. But there was one spot in his mind that he couldn’t touch. A small meadow, surrounded by beautiful and rare flowers, with a big dead tree in the middle.

He didn’t know what it was for, but he couldn’t do anything to it. He went back to trying to clean his headspace. It wasn’t working very well. I mean, it was a mess. He at least was able to organize his memories. His mind was like a deep dark forest, cracks and gaps running through the forest. Some tree leaves were such a dark green they looked black. A heavy mist covered the forest. Some places you could hear cackling, his cackling. Other places had dangerous creatures prowling about. Except for the meadow in the middle. It was clean, untouched. 

He sighed and sat on a stump someplace within his mind. He let the quiet of this part of his mind wash over him. 

“Hello?” Well, it was quiet.

Hadrian stood up, on edge. Who was in his mind. 

He slowly walked to where the voice came from, the meadow. Someone was standing in the meadow, looking around confused. He couldn’t tell who it was. The figure didn’t seem to have any features. It stayed as a dark figure as he got closer. Said figure turned to him as he broke through the forest.

“Hello?” The figure tilted his head. 

“How are you here?” Hadrian kept his voice quiet.

“I don't know? I fell asleep and I was suddenly here. Where is here?”

“My mind…”

“Your mind?”

Hadrian nodded. 

“How is your mind just this meadow?”

“Its not...do you not see the forest?”

“No, it's just a meadow with that dead tree.”

Hadrian frowned. “Oh...I dont know how or why you’re here.”

The figure shrugged. “Who are you anyways, and do you have some form of magic on you that doesn’t show who you are?”

“I could ask you the same thing…”

“You can’t see me?”

“No.”

The figure hummed. “Interesting...I could probably look through a book…...I’ll do that when I wake up, it's not like I never have a book in front of me.”

“Can’t relate. Though, I would like to read up on some things, so maybe relate eventually.”

The figure let out a light chuckle. He then looked down at his hand, it was slowly disappearing. “Maybe I am waking up?”

“Maybe, maybe I’ll see you again.”

“Maybe, I hope I’ll see you again. Farewell.”

“Farewell.” The figure was soon gone. “Strange….maybe Lady Malfoy will let me look through the library for something…” He blinked. “I should probably wake up.” He nodded to himself and went back into the dark forest, back to the lone stump. He leaned against it and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes again. He blinked tiredly when he felt someone raking their fingers through his hair. He let out a soft sound. The fingers stopped. He frowned.

“I think he liked that Cissa.” Bellatrix’s voice had his eyes searching for her. Even when the fingers started raking through his hair again.

When his eyes finally zeroed in on Bella, he smiled softly. She was sitting across from him, a book in hand, but her attention was on him.

“Hey kitten, sleep well?”

He nodded sitting up. “Most I’ve slept in…..” He blinked, when was the last time he had any uninterrupted sleep. “...I dont know.”

This had caused the adults in the room to frown. He didn’t know the longest he had slept uninterrupted like that.

He shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He felt Nagini curl around him. He smiled and gently scratched under her chin. 

“Well, are you hungry?” Narcissa asked, looking at him. 

“I...dont know, I haven’t eaten since before my trial.”

She smiled sadly. “We’ll start you on broth soups.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Shall we go to the dining room?” She asked, looking at them all.

Voldemort and Bella nodded, both bookmarking their books and setting them on the small side tables. They stood with Narcissa, Hadrian slowly standing up after them. 

Cissa guided Hadrian to the dining room, telling a house elf to make sure his meal was broth. “We’ll have nutrients potions for you soon enough.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“No need to mention it dear.” She smiled softly at him.

When they made it to the dining room, the food was already set out for them. Voldemort sat at the head of the table. Bellatrix sat on his right, she pulled Hadrian to sit next to her. Narcissa sat down two chairs to his left. They quickly began to eat.

No conversations were started, all of them just enjoying the meal. None of the adults would mention how Hadrians eyes started to water as he had a form of food after six months without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna make some friends?
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27


End file.
